Peace vs War
by ItsATrap101
Summary: Bo-Katan and Satine Kryze never been agreeable with each other. They despised each other's viewpoints on life, morality, and kinship. Everything that was sisterly of them breaks apart. Maybe it was how they treated each other before the Clone Wars, when Satine becomes a pacifist Duchess while Bo joins the Mandalorian Death Watch to tarnish her sister's alien idealism. Obitine!
1. Peace Fails

**Long wait even though I said 'soon', but I'm here to say that I finally got my story in mind. So without any further ado, fans, it's time to return back to sands of Mandalore to witness the truest of wars that took place there...**

* * *

"_C'est paix... Pas guerre..._" Satine muttered under her breath...

The sun is falling from the sky into a brisk sunset and all the sanctum benevolence has evaporated on the world of Mandalore... There was barely anything left to hold on to. _Nothing!_ What once was crystalline azure glass that made up _Sun_dari was quickly being replaced with the tinges of **grey**... Sure, every building still had kaleidoscope feeling that appeared too _chimerical_ from a foreigner's mind, but it might as well still be the sand that once laid waste of Mandalore... For not only has peace been eradicated (if it ever existed), but also all of a broken alliance has been sundered.

_All because of war!_ Satine has witnessed a greying Mandalore before. It wasn't the first time that constant onslaught has surely brought her beloved planet to ruin... But still, it was foolhardy for many to fight war through **_peace_**... It would be like mixing pungent oil in mineral water; the outcome would not only be distasteful as expected, but IMPOSSIBLE to be done!

However, despite her dream being so obviously full-of-fault, she never gave up her inquire... _Not ever, not never._

She started fluttering her eyes, wishing that the crash was all a dream, but instantly found out it was far from it. Satine was bruised and cut from the crash of the rigger freighter, and her hair was knotted in a dizzying sway that looked like it never been brushed or curled before. But personal appearance was _beyond_ **any** worries she had. Her dear Obi has been captured by the two Zabrack monsters who have taken control of the planet, massacred half the population who refused to be enslaved as their own group of crimson-splatted supercommando army. At first, there was an onslaught of people disregarding the once peaceful views of the New Mandalorians and have taken up arms... But once word got out of how poorly treated (or 'brainwashed' as Satine has come to call it) the commandos have become, many wanted to flip sides once again and join her sister's rebel force known now as the Nite Owls.

Now, in many cases, all Satine wanted was to escape off the planet, live on Coruscant, and occasionally visit Obi-Wan... It was hard to explain how it can logically take place since he was an esteemed Jedi and she was nothing now. Still, she wondered how she would feel if she just got the chance - one chance - to live without fear.

"_Paix echoué... Guerre prevaux_..."

"What's that?" The captured Obi-Wan asked the murmuring Satine before being promptly socked on the side of his head by one of the supercommando's blasters.

"Not a word, _Jedi_!" He snarled.

The repulsorlift automated transport gave a little difficulty to overhear their dialogue, but not enough to pass by a conversation...

Out of the corner of her eye, Satine could have sworn she saw a flash of light... She looked around to see if any of the guards were watching but most of their attention pitted to Obi-Wan since they expected him to make a getaway plan... On the contrary, there was hardly any plan available.

However, Satine didn't trifle any worries on anything that has to do with Mandalore or herself; just the people she still had left: Bo, Korkie, Obi... That is..., if they'll last long... To ease whatever pain that was flooding in her chest, she continued to sing the rest of her song: "_Mais à chaque démarrage..., paix existe dans cœur de chacun. Car je sais vraiment ..., amour est là, devant_ haine peut se développer."

So Satine looked back to the place she saw the glint of light and it couldn't be blindness. Up on the corner of one of the buildings, she saw a flash of a half-dozen jetpacks on the friendly blue-coated splinter group... Yes, at one time, her government was destined to go against the Death Watch but now whatever was left of it was in a meager rebellion desperate for one thing: _Kill_ Maul.

Overhanging the deserted halls of inner Sundari was Bo-Katan as she watched her sister glide away on the repulsorlift, heading for the palace.

She looked down to see where it was going, expecting it to travel towards the prison, but instead kept going straight.

"Where are they going?!" Korkie (along with his three other friends) was traveling by speeder with Balutar-class swoops.

Bo-Katan covered his mouth for being too loud. Deftly, an immaculate echo came across the bowels of the city from his outburst. "Shush, Korkchop!" She studied the trajectory of the enemy, with their captured friends. "They must be heading to the Royal Palace."

Korkie squinted with the others, Amis, Soniee, and Lagos. "For what?" Soniee asked, brushing her mahogany-brown hair out of her bun she kept it in and pulled out a display visor to zoom in on the traveling repulsorlift. "Interrogation? Execution?"

"No..." Bo-Katan pursed her lips. "I doubt Maul would wish to kill them if they are under his confinement... They'll likely be leverage later if or when they tangle with the Republic..."

"But that would mean only one hostage would be necessary to blackmail with since the Republic will soon learn that both of them are missing." Lagos reasoned, complementing her best friend as she undid her bun of blonde hair.

"Two hostages are better than one, soldiers." Bo mumbled, making sure she _didn't_ call them 'cadets'. "I'm sure Maul is just going to rough them up a bit and put them in prison... Then we'll strike." She turned around signaled the remaining Nite Owls to take cover. "Lieutenant Thiscus, take this message to the Docking Bay Area 5 and have everyone prepared to regroup there... Unless war comes prior, we're going to have to evacuate the planet once Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine is in our custody... If something goes 'out-of-plan', call in as many reinforcements as possible."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and half of the dozen Mandalorians flew away.

The rest crouched down as they saw the enemy repulsorlift land and drag the prisoners out. "We'll have to stay low and wait for Maul to send the two back out. He'll likely stay in his _repulsive_ nest... Once that happens..., once we escape with Satine and Kenobi...," She paused for a second, "all hell is gonna break loose."

_Indeed, although Bo-Katan was accurate on one thing, she made fallacy on the other... Only **one** 'prisoner' was coming out alive when her plan proceeds._

* * *

In all his years as a Jedi, Obi-Wan could have never imagined the Throne Room to the Sundari Palace being..., so..., _empty_! In all his years, he saw the room and the rest of the city to be so full of light, art, and beauty...; something he never imagined Mandalore to be like when he was a padawan under Qui-Gon Jinn... If anything, he would choose to leave and find some way to 'retire' and live with Satine on Sundari.

But now, in all haste and rush, the palace was scorched from the duel of Pre Viszla verses Maul... And after _that_ battle, Mandalore not only lost its peaceful ways, but its character as a whole.

There was just nothing Obi-Wan could do. Two blasters were at his head in case he made any brash move and Satine was held hostage by a man who hated him for years... And after everything he has done, Obi-Wan tried his hardest not to hate him back... It was difficult. Some days, after Qui-Gon's death, he would want to pound the walls to exhaust all the anger that was stored in him, just mot make a dent in his once perfect life...

And sadly, as he thought of that, Maul caught on, sitting proudly on Satine's desecrated throne. "Your _noble_ flaw is a _weakness_ shared..., by you...," Suddenly Maul stood up and began choking Satine slowly in the air... It wasn't so much a gripping choke... _No, no. _Maul has been taught to have his enemies suffer a slow death by his grasp. "_and_ your Duchess."

Obi-Wan stepped forward to try to stop the torture, but after a blaster nudged him from behind, he stopped whatever feeble candid he had. The Jedi looked from a nonchalant Maul to the dying woman he has grown to care so much... Maul knew that Satine and Obi-Wan had a romantic background...

After she was recaptured from the first rescue attempt, Maul had his brother, Savage, torture Satine... It was horrid, but for some odd reason, Maul didn't want to torture the woman himself (thus tying a connection into his Force-based mind)... There was something in her that reminded a bit about his past.

But whatever there was that gave him recollection, he couldn't remember... All he wanted now was to hurt Kenobi, not the Kryze, through any means necessary.

"Your emotions betray you." Maul mocked the Jedi Master, "Your..., fear..., and, yes, your _ANGER_! LET YOUR ANGER DEEPEN YOUR HATRED!" He balled his hand into fist...

However, his '_mild_' chokings didn't seem to be enough since Satine gave out a plea, matted and difficult to articulate. "Don't listen to him, Obi!"

"Quiet!" Savage growled at her, but Maul wanted to keep him in the dark for he rose a finger to signal silence.

After a moment, after Maul tried to look Kenobi straight in the eye, the Jedi did nothing but look towards the ground... Yes, his anger was at a boiling point, but he wasn't going to let it escape so easily. "You can kill me..., but you can never destroy me... It takes strength the resist the Dark Side..." But his furor was higher than even he expected. "Only the _weak_ embrace it!" He _shouted_ at the monster, before being pulled back into his place by the same two supercommandos.

"It is more powerful than you know." Maul pointed out.

"And those who oppose it will be _more_ powerful than **you'll** ever be!"

Maul was really clumping his hand into a fist... He didn't want his enemy to be right. Nobody wants their enemy to be the wiser. But he didn't want to imagine if Kenobi was accurate on something.

Obi-Wan saw the sterility in his eyes. _Was he pondering?_ Either way, he wanted to stop the violence and do something Satine would do. He had, HAD to find some chance to make amends with him, regardless of how foolhardy it would seem. "You don't understand the level of shame I've had to go through ever since the fatal mistake I made on Naboo. I _know_ where _you're_ from. I've been to _your_ village... I **know** the decision to choose the Dark Side was not _yours_... The Nightsisters made it _for_ yo-"

"SILENCE!" Maul yelled, dealing in the absolute control he believed he had. "You think you know _me_!? You think you **care** for me!? It was _I_ who **languished** for YEARS thinking of nothing but **YOU**!" He pointed at him, livid, unresolved by the fact that it was Kenobi's sudden sprout of hatred that brought him to ruin, so he believed he deserved the same treatment... He relished the idea of him spending years in sickness. Only, he'll make it a sickness of the _mind _and not the body.

Obi-Wan turned his head to the side for a second, seeing that his plan to make peace backfired. _Satine was wrong. Extremists **can't** be reasoned with..._

"And now..., the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us." Satine was struggling for consciousness at this point, her face was becoming more pale than fog. Obi-Wan was biting his lip so hard from his deep attachment to her that it started to bleed, pooling grotesquely under his tongue. He was beginning to hold his breath as hard as Satine was. "I never planned on _killing_ you, no, no..." Maul gave a mocking sigh, gripping his newly acquired darksaber. "I just want you to _share_ **my** pain..., Kenobi..."

With the weapon in his hand, Obi-Wan knew exactly what was to come. He was knocked to the floor by the commandos as the saber was ignited with a menacing furl. Obi-Wan looked into Satine's closed eyes as she was lunged forward.

And with a grin plastered on his face, Maul gave an effortless turn and _stabbed_ her right through her heart!

Nothing...

_Nothing..._

**Nothing...**

Nothing but sadness..., shame..., what could have been avoided by action was tarried by the vow for peace...

Maul slammed her face-first to the floor and Obi-Wan took the chance to race to her side... That time, nobody stopped him. Maul paced back to the desecrated throne and tried to keep a laugh from leaking out.

Kenobi had to see her face, feel her breath, one last time as he flipped Satine to face him and rubbed her cheek. She gasped, waking up from the mortal wound..., for only a short while...

Obi-Wan wanted to cry, he wanted to sob and grieve, but Satine showed no negative emotion in her face other than love... "Remember, my dear Obi-Wan..." She raised her hand to rub his cheek, which he _needly_ accepted. "I loved you always..." The edge of his lip quivered, almost giving one smile... He knew what she meant. Satine saw Obi-Wan - despite being in a warrior skin - was choosing a peaceful alternative than to just break lose anger and attack Maul. If that were so, Maul would win and he would insult Satine's adoration of pacifism in her final moments.

He looked into her, seeing his reflection that was most true, but couldn't last for more than a second. Kenobi wanted to see reflection in her for all time, every day, but it couldn't be forever.

Her eyes fluttered to a close.

"I always will."

* * *

**No joke, here's a Kleenex box... I used up most of it though... **

**And this is the start of my story... Where can it go? How can there be a story if Satine is already dead... I plan to go Christopher Nolan and flashback, flashforward, flashmiddle... That sort of thing... :-}**

**May the Force be with you!**


	2. The Birth and Death of the Kryze

**Thanks Everyone... I should probably explain why I'm not updating as fast as I used to. I'm really disheartened by the coming cancellation of Clone Wars Adventures in which the last day will be this March 31st... I also am really swayed in my school studies especially with my coming SAT. Yes, I am updating right now, but I don't think I'll be back on track until April.**

**Thank you everyone. In many ways, since the series cancellation, it seems like my life is setting. It's hard to cope with the levels of grief. If anyone out there who loves what I write and has not done before, please tell me. I want to feel like there is a large group of people out there who cares.**

* * *

Years and years and years can be looked into the past and still feel like a passing glance. One may live whole lives wondering what should have been done earlier and mope there. It might not even seem like much; just a routine of constantly being beaten. This happens all the time.

But for Satine, her little sister, and all the clans of Mandalore, being beaten was like a _crime_. It wouldn't even be accurate to say that it was a deep shame. No, it was almost like a suicide penalty to be beaten because it's not like there will be any execution. If one is ever beaten in Mandalorian society, then there is no identity left to keep on living.

Satine has seen this fallacy growing up in such an atrocious society and often went against the constant wars between neighboring clans.

At the time, she would often think to herself, "I may support war between those who take our dignity away from my family. However, the constant onslaught is completely ridiculous! How can the Mandalore system be such a powerful image in this expansive galaxy if all we ever do is fracture that power by ceaseless fighting?"

Satine couldn't understand how Mandalorians all saw themselves as a higher race of people if they kept fighting with each other.

However, what's more dishonorable than losing in such a flawed society was to have a civil war _inside_ the Kryze Clan who is already in a war with another clan. All together, they are an outcast in the intergalactic civilization of the spell-binding universe. In other words, there is weakness in lust for too much strength.

Of course, by war, it can be compromised as something trivial. The family drama which plagued the Clan came from an even bigger zealot than Satine: _Bo-Katan Kryze_.

* * *

It was a stormy night, more than two decades before the Clone Wars. Satine was around the age of nine and had little capability to handle what a little sister would bring. Meekly, she would walk up to her father, clad in orange hair with a scar running up the side of his face.

"Er, Chief?" Satine has never been allowed to call her father by any name. It was always 'Chief'. To be more specific, she couldn't even call him as if he were her father. No saying of 'dad' or 'father'... _**Just**_ 'Chief'. Satine felt scarred herself growing up like this; always questioning Mandalorian incentives.

'_Why does there always seem to be a war going on? Why does there always have to be ONE leader when everyone wants to lead something. But that is impossible to do when the Mandalorian society is a pyramid, with just _**one**_ person on top: The Mand'alor.'_

"Yes, Satine." Barely looking at her.

Before she could make her question, a scream erupted from the other room. Satine's mother was in deep labor for her soon-to-be-younger-sibling. To say the least, the young Kryze was excited to have a sister or a brother when she first heard the news.

But then reports would come in every day when she heard how her mother would become sick from bearing a child. She could barely eat without vomiting whatever splurge she consumed... And worst yet, doctors reported that the energy it takes to give birth may be too much for her to bear...

Satine didn't want her to die. She wanted her mom to be happy. Sometimes, she felt like a woman can't be happy if Mandalore is a system run by _men_. But even then,it's not! There are so many women that also fight in the armies, since, _hey_, there's a surplus of them!

Whenever Satine would ask why this was so; why there are so many wars and armies and bloodshed and chaos, her father always had the same response: "You're a woman! You'll never understand, even if I have to write the reason on the back of your hand!"

Okay, okay, that wasn't always the answer, word-for-word, but it might as well be. Satine knew that this war-hawk system of government, with many clans constantly arguing for the other to back down was - _it's **wrong**_!

That's not to say that people will never stop arguing with each other - they won't - but it seems like Mandalorians have to constantly argue to keep their identity. And that's putting it mildly.

* * *

Hours passed. Satine found trouble to sleep hearing her mother's constant screaming, but after a while, her mind faded away... Then she finds it hard to commit to sleep even when she's sleepy because so many thoughts would stream through her head. '_Will the person coming out change everything? Will she live? Will the birth in the family be the death of something..., **something **important?'_

No, sleep was impossible.

To try to distract her from these troubling questions, Satine looked to her father. He was still pacing and muttering curses under her breath. '_Why was he so upset by her? Or that he's not in the room comforting her?'_

"C-chief?" She stuttered.

Her father gave a groan before looking to his daughter's face. "What now, Satine?"

She quickly looked to floor, wishing to abort the question with a 'nevermind', but she knew that now that she has gotten his attention, she has to say _something_. She tried being speechless in front of him before, but then he would take it as an insult and beat her.

"Why aren't we there with her? And what's bothering you so-"

"Nothing ever bothers me, young one. Our clan, including you and me, is blood-lined to Mandalore the Indomitable. Nothing ever bothers me without a response.

_'I can tell.' _Satine thought to herself.

"But, Chief, let's go in there and-"

"We're not bothering the process. As a Mandalorian, she knows to brave adversity on her own."

"B-but-" Satine suddenly got powerful, before going back to her meek self. "It's more than just a process. She's creating a life an-and that takes a lot out of her."

"When he starts coming into the universe, the kind doctors in there," He lifted his hand to refer to the medical droids in the other room, "will let us know, and bring us in to see him."

_Yeah, he always had the expectations for the child to be a 'he'... A girl would just be "substandard" for the family line._

* * *

**Finally**, the two were called into the room and at that second, Satine was not only on her feet but holding her mother's hand. Her father (however) was waiting in the corner and stroking his upper lip.

"Push...! Push...! PUSH!" Satine goaded her mother as she let out another bone-chilling scream.

If she could say words, her mother would have begged for the pain to stop and put an end to all the distress in her. Her heart was _baking_ in adrenaline... The baby had to come out _soon,_ or else her nerves could not take it anymore.

The droids were aiding with the baby to come out, but didn't offer much comfort than echoing data to the other bots monitoring the situation.

"Mom, PLEASE!" Her mother looked at Satine with worry and concern, streaking with bloodshot eyes and colorless tears. "M-mom... You are loved, not hated... I love you... This will be the beginning of so much. Just hang on and push. Push!"

Her mother let out another depth-defying scream before shaking her head in exasperation to get the child breathing life.

Then suddenly, she let out one last gigantic shriek and an impaling gasp..., followed by a softer cry...

The doctor held the baby out for me and my father to see. Despite all the fluids that soaked the baby's tiny body, it stopped crying really quickly as its eyes were still tight shut. Instead, it held out its hands that were not being held.

Satine, ironically enough, showed the most emotion from seeing the baby, feeling like she somehow aided in baby's birth...

"Mom! Mom, your baby! He's beautiful!"

Her mother just gave gasps as if not enough air was quelling through her lungs, before lying still with her eye's wide open.

"**Not** a 'he'!" Her father spat a groan of disgust, "Katan... I was going to call him 'Katan'... But then 'he' decided to be a _she and_...- _Haar'chak_!" He set the baby down on the nearby shelf and watched her for a long time, with an icy stare... Almost like he was waiting how long it would take for her to lower her arms.

"Bo!" One final gasp came from the birthing bed, almost like it was grunt of pain but then somehow could be seen as a Mando'a word.

Spinning around, I saw that my mother's torso was not heaving up and down like it used to. "Mom?" I hushed with fear in my voice...

But she _wasn't_ moving...

"MOM!"

She was still, just stone still; not a movement in allowance. "Mom! Mom! Mo-o-om!" Satine shook her body hard...

_'She's always been tough before!' _The young Kryze thought, _'She may be a woman, but she's tough! A birth can't kill her!'_

"What's happening!?" Satine screamed at the droids, "Why isn't she answering me!?"

After the quickest blood test ever, they found that she came under a heart attack from all the distress in her overdue labor... The effort to produce the baby was too much... "Dead?" Satine muttered, in disbelief. "She can't die now... She was going to have another baby... She-"

Satine collapsed onto her mother's pale body, pouring tears from her eyes... _'The baby killed her. It wasn't me or dad or any attack from an opposing clan, the baby killed her! But how could she just drop dead? How?'_

Satine was whimpering, feeling her own heart heave and panic in despair, and wanting nothing more than to hit her head as many times as it would take to forget this despicable turn-of-events.

But after a moment, her father grabbed her shoulder and yanked her around to face him. "Satine..." He coughed out, emotionless...

All of sudden, as if by lightning, a burning sting came to her cheek, rocking her to her core. He hit her daughter with a firm, abusive punch..., even though she was twice his size, woman or not. At first, Satine couldn't understand why he hit her..., but the _pain_ _came_ to her _brain_. It didn't take what her had to say next to make her realize.

"Mandalorians don't show sorrow..., or love... I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but, as the strongest race in the galaxy, you either toughen adversity from touching you or you get revenge to fill that void... You, on the other hand, did neither... Show this insipid weakness again..., or...," He bent down to glare into her face, "be the person you're supposed to be... The person that in _your_ blood - **all our blood!**"

He was so close to her face that Satine could easily feel his nauseating breath or count the amount of stomach-flipping sweat pores on his forehead. "Is that clear..., or not?" He remained rigidly stoic.

If Satine had the guts, she would have yelled back, complaining why he doesn't mourn her death... Instead, as anyone would, she wished to remain quiet and give not a single answer..., but she had to.

"I-I understand, Chief." She whimpered... And just like that, her father walked out of the room, leaving the droids to embalm her mother's dead corpse..., and be alone with her new little sister...

She walked up to the baby as it finally had its eyes opened, looking straight at her... Without even crying...

"Bo!" She shrugged. "I don't know if that was supposed to be your name or an outcry from the woman you murdered, but you're just Bo... Bo-Katan... I suppose that's what you're going to be called... No, no," She continued to mock the enfant who was still less than an hour old. "trust me, that's going to be your real name. Father _doesn't_ care about his children and mom's been murdered, so I guess I'm the last person who can name you..."

She shook her head, tearing up with eyes of blood... But even after seeing all the horrors, the baby still didn't cry or show emotion; something Satine was failing to do...

Bo wasn't acting like a normal enfant. Any baby would have cried after seeing the father yell and beat the other girl, and yet she showed not a trace of sorrow...

Satine continued to glare at the baby for many minutes, but eventually, she had to pull herself together and pick up the young Kryze in order for it to be taken care of... Though not without one last message:

"I _hate_ **you**."

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to AhsokaTano141516... :-)**

**Yes, in my above message, I've been sad from the dying Clone Wars... Well, let's show Disney that "if money is all they care about then that's all they'll ever receive". If you have the cash, buy merchandise on Amazon! Send messages of woe to them, even though the series is impossible to save anymore! Remember that the last season (thirteen episodes) is coming to Netflix this March 7th and that there are many comics coming out even afterwards, including 'The Son of Dathomir'. Let's buy them all...! When the total is piled up, we will show the 'Empire' that the Force was deep inside our beloved show!**


	3. Satan

**Hey... I'm still have my mood swings from..., many things... All I want to say is that hope that besides the Clone Wars being over, I can continue the Fanfiction for ages to come... Even when I am in my twenties, I hope that I'm still typing... And of course it's very scary for me... It's horrible for Disney to orphan so many fans that..., just relied on the show like I did.**

* * *

It took a long time to get Bo to understand her surroundings... In fact, Satine has always felt that growing up as a Mandalorian, while on her homeplanet of Kalevala, there was always a feeling of eminent death... Like an assassin perched up to deliver a bounty from a vengeful clansman. She never went outside after dark and often had trouble sleeping at night. And the natural environment of Kalevala was filled with toxic-fumed deserts, so even her home was not a pulchritudinous.

Despite the uneasiness, despite the lacking of relief regardless of the amount of security, she tried her best to raise her youngest sister... And not to confuse a family setting, the milieu of the Kryze Clan headquarters was that of a empirical facility that dominated most of Kalevala. Needless to say, there has been word of growing rife in the Mandalorian solar system.

Jaster Mereel of Concord Dawn was a rather controversial figure since he became Mand'alor, in that he tried to place in a strong moral code with his followers known as the Supercommando Codex... But a splinter group known as the Death Watch wanted to undermine his values with a more animalistic viewpoint, led by Tor Viszla...

As the long history of Mandalore goes, there have been many wars with little change in their outcomes... Emperors who have allied with Sith, even at the most ancient of days, would be referred to the highest honor: Mand'alor, practically a man-god to the all the people of Mandalore, whether they come from Concord Dawn, Kalevala, or the planet of Mandalore. However, that didn't cause any peace. About a thousand standard years ago, the Republic destroyed much of the Empire of Mandalore in an effort to _'tame'_ them, causing only chaos as they were split into different clans out of the Excision.

There was still clans that littered all around the system, with an influence in just about every piece of government in the galaxy. That's not to say they ruled the universe (although the Death Watch very much dreamed for that), but instead had reverence from everyone... Or at least, the violent Mandalorians would see it that way.

But in Satine's point of view, it was _fear_... And despite being the eldest heir to a powerful Mandalorian clan, Satine had learned to fear all her life. She feared her father, the wars, the unknown future of what Bo-Katan would bring... Satine very well imagined her to grow up much more 'disciplined' and have no fear to cause pain; as all Mandalorians have come to learn.

"Chief...? What side is the Clan supporting considering the current civil war on Mandalore... How will the Republic NOT be involved with this matter like they did in the Excision?" Satine questioned.

"Mandalore destroys any opponents as long as there is a chunk of rock for us to rule... We teach any outsider to fear us; if not, we teach them how to fear."

"Outsid-y, _bad_! Fear, _good_!" Bo shouted upon hearing his father's words... In fact, Bo-Katan has come to learn shouting out many words since she had turned the age of three... In a bad mood, 'Chief' would shout at Bo to be quiet, but in a good mood, he would nod his head at the 'educated words and customs' she was learning.

"But, what if we're not strong enough to fight bac-" Satine started, but her father hit the top of her head, all with Bo watching.

"We fail, rarely...," The 'Chief' breathed out harshly, "but when we do, we realign and fight back the scourge. The spirit of Mandalorians, our warrior ways, is eternal and _self-evident_ throughout the galaxy... We do _not_ die but keep on surviving, _no matter_ what the adversity is..." He bent down closer to her face... "Someday, _**you'll**_ realize this..."

When he turned around (quite sporadically too), Satine gave him a gnawing glare... Sometimes, it felt like she was having a cruel stepfather bashing in on her life and destroying the family relations she was used to. But he wasn't. As hard as it was to believe, he was her _biological_ father... And that idea, like many others, was onerous on her...

_'But violent ideals is not always self-evident', _as Satine knows_... 'It grows... Although it's quicker to gain it than to lose it, hatred isn't eternal...'_

Satine saw her father pace over to the youngest daughter and commented, "Katan, you'll be different than that soft-spoken sister you have over there, I'll make sure of it..." Satine held back a growl. She hated how her father would pretend that she wasn't in the room and bad-mouth her to Bo, who was too young to fully comprehend what he meant.

But in some ways, he was right. Physically speaking, Bo-Katan already had orange hair like their stern father while Satine had the platinum-blonde hair her mother had... Like her mother, Satine didn't care much about 'races of people' as her father would... She didn't see how war can be the only identity a person can bestow...

But Bo, clearly, was growing up in an unhealthy environment, with so much expectancy placed on her, ever since her father considered Satine a failure...

* * *

As I have said before, time is a passing glance and can flow back and forth like a dune wind, sands that make up the basis of civilization. Look back... Do you know where you come from? Do you see ancestry as a vital tinge of all life?

From what I have witnessed, one isn't born to hate; they learn it... Okay, maybe hatred is the wrong term to use, but it's everywhere... Even in me... No matter how hard one tries to rid of it, it often persists...

But the mind of a child doesn't start off that way. They trust anything unless told otherwise. They live seeing the world not twice, not thrice, but ten times (or more) bigger than it really is... It's reality as they know it, so it will be some of the first things that will influence them... If a child were to grow up in a poor situation, of course that'll mean something to them.

Satine's birth cannot be fully traced with the grander, more standard system of time in the Republic... Their parents have kept her in terms of Mando'a time, so the exact year of birth is still untraceable. But, maybe her date of birth wasn't fully accounted for because her father was very disappointed that she was not a son, but a daughter... For many months, both before Satine and Bo-Katan's days of birth, he would gloat how their heirs will become an iron-fist for the Kryze Clan, vanquish all enemies, and become immortal with the history they shall lay groundwork too...

Obviously, he was a sexist. He couldn't see how only daughters would prove instrumental in his family's legacy; let alone, be a positive legacy... Satine grew up treated more like livestock than a person, with her mother always hushed from defending her from the barbaric father.

"I wanted to have strong impact on our Clan, for everyone to fear the name of Mandalore by the power our children will thrust!" He would beat on his wife, "Yet this; THIS is all you can produce!? A weak, pathetic, over-sensitive little brat-of-a-girl who treats our warrior culture like it's joke!"

Satine's mother was facing away, not wanting to say anything against her husband, anything to make him even more livid... Satine, however, wanted to make some amends and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention... "Father..., I-I-I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry for not being who you want me to be. I'm trying! I'm trying to be a warrior, but..., I still don't understand so much... I wish you can tell me how to understand it... I wish you can, at least, teach me what it means... But, yo-you're acting as if I already am supposed to know what a Mandalorian is... I don't."

Her father had the lividity in his eyes to potentially hit her again, but he backed away and resisted the urge. "If you had a trace of me in you, you would know... It would come to you, speak truth to you like it did to me... Like it did to your beautiful mother..." He raised a hand to she who was still facing away, "Like my father and his father and his father..." He literally spat at Satine's polished shoes. "But for you, it doesn't seem like that will ever happen... You're a mistake to the name of our family."

Satine held back her tears and looked to her mother, wanting her to shout back at him. Say that he shouldn't have done that; that disowning her was too harsh... But she continued to face a away as her husband marched away.

* * *

When Satine can, she would teach Bo all types of cultures and planets that she could, no matter if they embrace warrior ways or not. Whenever she can, she would take the infant to her room to have uninterrupted quality time with Bo... "Oh, Bo..." She sighed... Satine remembered how much hate she expressed to the child during the first age of Bo's life, but then the death of her mother proved something: Bo had no control in how she affected her mother's life... She didn't know that the energy it would take for her birth would kill her mother... She wanted to meliorate and try to mother her as Satine believed her _own_ mother would have wanted.

"Mommy!" Bo lifted her arms, as if Satine was her mother...

Satine laughed as she spun her little sister in the air. "Bo..., don't listen to father... You're too..., too adorable to be made into a..., another warrior..." Satine stuttered, seeing so much love in the child's eyes... She bent closer to the child and gently had their foreheads touch.

But then - **WHAM**!

Bo punched Satine on the top of her head, laughing all-the-while. Satine just gasped at the child's sudden violence, aghast with how hard she was able to hit... Satine practically threw Bo on the bed again and glared at her, hatred spurting suddenly - an inner voice telling Satine, 'You see! She induces violence like any other blind Mandalorian. She should be punished!"

Bo continued to laugh, swinging her little arms in an effort to punch her before Satine realized how much violence this child will continue to learn... At the start of her life, Bo saw only loving eyes on her... _Oh, she cannot mix love and hate as if their the same! All that will do is **desensitize** her._

"Bo...," Satine began sullenly... "_Don't_ do that again."

Her little sister immediately stopped laughing and looked at her curious... "I-I wa' being a Mandy-orie..." Bo continued to mispronounce words in malapropisms, as any child would...

Satine just shook her head. "You don't to that for pleasure, _understand._..? That's not funny. It just causes pain." Satine was trying her best to use small words. "That was _hurtful_... People _don't_ like that when they are hurt... People _don't_ hurt people, not even Mandalorians... It's _not_ nice to hurt... You _cannot_ hurt another person if you are a person yourself... You got that?"

Bo-Katan just looked blankly at her. "What?"

Satine took a deep breath and felt the possessive power over her, like the power her father once had over Satine. "You don't hit, hurt, inflict pain, cause misery, or disrupt any life... As a person, you must try all your might to be considerate while you search for your own needs... Can you do that, Bo...? Can you live a life of reason like that?"

'Oh, I'm talking way too existentially to a person like her! To girl at her age!', Satine anguished, expecting to see the most confused expression on Bo's face.

But, to her surprise, Bo was nodding. Nodding stiffly, but still understanding... 'Was..., was I making sense to her?' Satine thought.

"Satan right..." She murmured... Satine quickly caught Bo mispronouncing her name and shook her head.

"_Satine_... My name is Satine; your name is Bo..." She started out.

"No, Satan! My name is Katan... I am a tough Mandy-orie..."

I closed my eyes... "I don't care what father calls you, you're Bo to me... Bo-Katan, if you wish... I..., I gave you that name..."_ 'I..., I am a part of who she is.'_

"Satan wrong... Satan fool me! Satan-"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Satine finally cracked in tears, hardly bearing being called 'Satan', even if it was just a mistake... One must remember that she was yet to be a teenager, despite having the young age of being a 'mother' to his little sister. "I - am - Satine Kryze... I am a person, **not** a demon. I'm trying to raise you right! So stop calling me that! Father is boiling lies into you and you can't see it! Father is an evil, selfish li ar who-"

Suddenly..., Satine heard the door to her room slam shut... Then clips to the stone floor... Then heavy, livid breathing that was tell-tale in itself...

It didn't take eyes to realize that her father-in-chief was there..., or that Satine will be punished for _'spoiling'_ her innocent little Bo...

* * *

**I know the change in POV's from third to first person might be confusing, but I just had to put that in... I think there is a vital amount of existentialism with switching to First POV all of a sudden.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy... I still haven't been feeling very good from you-know-what, so..., yeah... It's hard on us all... Things can keep beating you down no matter how much things there are to spin around with a smile. **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Dreaming for Change

**Okay, it is official now... Clone Wars Adventures is forever off the web... It's hard to continue on without it, but now that it is gone, I need a new outlook... So it would appear that here on Fanfiction is the way I should go... I hope to update every other day and get back to the pace I always had before. :-)**

* * *

Satine was never fond of prisons... Of course no one is, but the idea of being locked up with congested air and time to do nothing more than carry thoughts through her mind. Who was the Zabraks that terrorized her lands and teamed up with Pre Viszla? At first, she thought they were just more criminal lords that built the Death Watch army, but then she saw them picking up people by the means of the Force, most notably the yellow-skinned one who snapped a guards neck without even touching him. They were some sort of Sith that she never had witnessed before... She was one to recognize the Sith out of the history Mandalorians had in siding with them. In ancient times of the Old Republic, they sacked Coruscant with their combined might... They fought each other for hierarchy - as many Mandalorians have - and now a certain Sith rules supreme over the eyes of the newly-reformed Mandalorian Empire.

Yes, she saw it. With the help of Ziton Moj in Black Sun, Lom Pyke of the Pyke Syndicate, and thousands of mercenaries hired by the Hutt Cartel, all of the Neutral Systems she hoped would be saved is now overrun by another group of warhawks... If they succeed, the entire Alliance of 1500 Neutral Systems will rival that of the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She had to send a warning to Obi-Wan! Even though Satine has never been fond of the Republic (especially when it got ran by seemingly corrupt tyrant), she knew the only sanctuary left was that in the Jedi Order.

"Here's your food, Duchess." She turned around to see the blue-tinged Death Watch- hang on! This one was red! Indeed, it had a crimson hue to its armor while still supplying the grey bodyglove, and a handmark smeared on the face of the helmet as if it was part of a cult ritual. But when he took off his helmet, Satine recognized a familiar face. "Happy to see me?" Superintendent Dirk Mogdalin hissed... Satine remembered how he aided the shipments of tainted Moogan tea during her tenor as Duchess of the New Mandalorians. He said he knew nothing about it and was placed a short time in prison. Now, he was one of the millions who sided with the Shadow Collective, as they have come to name themselves.

"Dirk... Why go with them?" Satine pleaded as he shoved a plate of brick-thick bread on the floor.

"If I couldn't find opportunity in your system of government, then I found opportunity here..." He jibed "See it from a certain perspective: you failed to get everyone jobs in a pacifist society. When I was fired and finally freed from the confines you're in, I realized how much the poor suffered; how you made them suffer."

"But all these innocents, these poor. People that _you_ relate to are being killed off! Surely that's a worse situation!"

"The poor found opportunity in our warrior ways, which have now allowed employment for all citizens, and have exterminated those who are too weak to fight... Your legacy is disintegrating, Duchess." He continued to mock. "With the alliance and the hands we need, we are spanning across the galaxy, taking any neutral system available as living space... Even you can see the opportunity in that." And with a cackle, he locked the plastic doors.

After a moment of contemplating, she knelt to try to eat the pieces of bread, but it was like trying to eat carpet... She couldn't do it. _'Oh, I failed them! I failed so many of them!'_ For once, she wanted to make her Neutral Systems be the grey between the black and white of the two sides at war: The Confederacy and the Republic... Except now, that "grey" has turned into an all new color and is consuming both "black" and "white" to be just ONE absolute.

The idea of upholding a grey boundary was no more. It was a foolish dream, a dream that was far too naïve to uphold, like water within a sieve. She twisted her head to tear another piece of bread off..., but then stopped halfway through... She placed the half-eaten piece down, went over to lay on the hard bench-that-only-resembled-a-bed..., and tried to go to sleep from all the guilt ladled there.

* * *

Back to the wonder years of her preteens, Satine wasn't being rewarded in doing the right thing; and that's an understatement. Her father was dragging her by the hair, took her down the steps, and pushed her to the ground. At first he did not say anything and Satine could not bear to look him in the face. He merely circled around her like a hunter sizing up its prey before he looked out towards the two Mandalorian guards that flanked the fortress room.

"Sir!" A messenger marched in, "Tor Viszla has come to offer you reward if you back him up on his takeover of Mandalore."

'Another civil war!' Satine fumed, 'How come it can never seem to end!?' Satine didn't know who Viszla was, but she did not want to find out anyways.

"Tell him that Clan Kryze is open to support, but not open war till we know these full intentions... Right now, I must deal with this misguided spawn..." The messenger merely looked confused before trudging off... Then the Chief turned to the guards, "_Usenye_!" He barked at them to go away...

A moment later, Satine felt her hair being pulled in order for him to see her face... "I'm the one who's wrong, is that what you're saying... After years of natural selection that gave birth to our family values, our culture's values, and suddenly you come in saying it's all wrong... That is no way a Mandalorian should act... Even if that Mandalorian is a woman."

Satine sucked up her courage (without opening up her eyes) and said, "I may be a woman, but that doesn't mean I'm anymore stronger than you... If the strongest woman were to fight the weakest man, the woman will prevail..., even you must realize that as logic." Another red mark was added to the collection as her father slapped Satine in the temple of her head.

"Be that as it may, you're still part of this family... Kalevala prevails over any other planet in this solar system-"

"Except Mandalore..." Satine chuckled, "Isn't that how 'our' culture got its name?"

Satine's father pushed her down on the carpet again and barked, "You disgrace! You heretic abomination! If there was ever a person who matters the least in this world, it's you! You don't uphold who you're supposed to be-"

"That's who **you** want me... But I'm not that! I'm just..., myself... Even you should understand how difficult it is to morph a political mind!"

Her father was growling and kicked her in the side so she didn't face the floor anymore. He hated when she did that. He hated when Satine would talk smart, with knowledgeable sense... He could not stand a woman educated enough to talk back...

He rolled his fingers into a fist, ready to beat her once more when a sound came in. "No, Chief, no!" Bo-Katan has found her way to go down the steps and witness the horrible scene taking place... At her young age, Bo saw his fits of anger to just be a means to an end and that it didn't cause any harm... But hearing the only mother figure in her life sobbing like she did, Bo felt that something was wrong with the violence... How much pain it went to... Maybe the only person she doesn't want to see pain was her older sister.

"Get out, Katan! This has nothing to do with you!" Their father yelled, before Satine found even more bravery.

"You're the coward...! Your greatest fear is to lose power over us, your children, so to make up for that weakness, you beat me... To scare both of us... But that won't change anything."

Suddenly, Satine saw something in his eye that was..., well, it was sign of insanity... Just about... It was glint that showed a desire for wanton destruction... Or maybe it was how his mouthed almost leered into a grin... Either way, the sickened emotion prescribed on his face was sometimes as scary as a murderer breaking into one's home.

"You want change, offspring... I'll give you change..." And with Bo watching, the Chief would kick her stomach, then punch her face, then toss her to the side and begin the process over again... Maybe Satine was a scapegoat to beat someone ever since his wife was gone, but it was an unfair beating... She was not even a teen yet, so whenever he hit her, a bruise would hurt two times worse... Then another hit came. Then another... Then soon, the Chief want to kicking her head and spitting on her. "You good-for-nothing slime!" Then there would be these punches that would come to her chin, with every word he said a direct hit, "You - uncontrolled - animal! You - disaster! You - should - never - have - existed!"

Bo didn't know what took over her, but the violence came to a point where it no longer seemed funny anymore, raised her hands, and took a few bitty steps forward. "Daddy, don't! Don't- Bo needs her!"

Before bringing another punch down, he looked up at her... "Katan, what do you mean by 'Bo'?"

"Er..." For the first moment in her young life, Bo-Katan had to think up lie. "No, I need her... I meant that..." She squealed in her baby-voice...

The father was contemplating for a moment..., still in mid-punch... Before lowering his arms, stood up, and carried the toddler to the family dinning room...

Satine was left behind, nearly beaten to a state of unconsciousness... She tried to lift her arm up to grab something, something to pull her back onto her feet... There was nothing there while being in the middle of the room... She then strained her legs to lift herself up; or to drag her back along the hard floor... Just moving caused far too much pain... She tried spinning around, but that did no good...

Meanwhile, the Chief was speaking with Bo, treating her in a much more royal way... "Katan..." She lifted her head up, not at all scared to look at his eyes, with red-headed hazel-eyed daughter staring at her red-headed hazel-eyed father... "I've been neglecting efforts to teach you on how to be a Mandalorian... As you can tell from the trash in the other room, you could grow up the wrong way; and I won't have it! You must learn the right way without being waylaid with the wrong values... Hmmm..." He took as moment to contemplate to himself. "Tomorrow, we will start some punching and blaster aiming... _Don't_ disappoint me... I know you can do _much_ better..."

And with that confusing proposal (well, confusing in the mind of a child), the Chief went back to the other room and stared down at Satine. At first, there was only silence as the two opposite people stared at each other... Then, seeing her as a subhuman, inferior to him, Chief grabbed her hair, dragged her outside, and threw her to lay in the cold air, passed with all kinds of noxious gas that Kalevala had...

Satine turned her head to see Bo and her father laughing as they ate together, like they were at an expansive banquet. Here was Satine, only having the muscle to turn her head... 'Where did I go wrong? How was I so different to Bo?" Satine fathomed by herself. "There was once a time when I was inclined to listen to everything my parents have said. Now that I'm a little more wiser, when did father see me as a failure? For not wanting to destroy as all Mandalorians want to do? Should I ever have existed? Would mom actually see these rising amounts of beatings as too much..., or would she just slink in fear as she always had? Oh, MOM! You were the only one who understood me!"

Satine couldn't move... She tried not to shiver because shivering would mean moving and moving would mean pain... But she was freezing... And knowing how cruel her father was, she was going to stay here all night, dreaming for change out of her abuse...

But she couldn't change her current position... All Satine could do was shed tear after tear after tears.

* * *

**If you have read my stories, you probably can see how depressing they are... And for those of you who do not like depressing stories, I'm sorry... I write that way because it allows me speak in bittersweet, and also allows those of you fans who are suffering in similar a way to understand that characters asurfing all types of stories can suffer as you do, so you're never alone... To know that even in a galaxy far, far away..., people "bleed" just as you do... **

**To those who are in a depressing situation, we look up to you just as the tragic heroes within our fandoms; thank you! :-)**


End file.
